Bicycles have long been used as a means of transportation and recreation. However, virtually all bicycles known in the prior art have involved a relatively rigid frame, which transmits directly to the rider shocks resulting from potholes, rocks or other unevenness in the riding surface. This has resulted in discomfort to the rider which is at the least undesirable, if not unacceptable.
The typical solution to this problem found in the prior art has been to include a shock absorbing suspension on the bicycle similar to those found in motorcycles or on cars. The difficulty with nearly all prior art designs is that each of them absorbs a significant amount of force which would otherwise provide forward movement. While this loss is not significant for a motorcycles or a car, it is unacceptable where the only available motive force is the pedaling of a human being.
The energy loss in cycles typically found in the prior art results from the fact that when the rear sprocket on the cycle turns, the rotational force on the rear wheel causes the rear wheel to rise upward against the suspension. This will typically be perceived as the cycle settling slightly.
There has therefore been a need for a suspension bicycle which transforms substantially all of the pedaling force into forward motive force without substantial loss to the suspension.